


那一周\That One Week， 原作： Wordsplat

by alienswest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki无聊的时候，糟糕的事情就要发生了；美国最受欢迎的英雄被变成了两岁大绝对算是糟糕了。小朋友Steve奇怪地粘Tony粘得不行，Tony有严格的禁止小孩政策，而Coulson看了太多太多集《超级奶妈》。</p>
            </blockquote>





	那一周\That One Week， 原作： Wordsplat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That One Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556755) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



> Many thanks to Wordsplat for sharing this beautiful story with us and allowing me to translate it into Chinese.  
> 感谢Wordsplat分享美文，并允许我译成中文。

“哦不你不是吧。”  
  
“Tony，你这是不可理喻-”  
  
“Ony？”  
  
“我有两条规矩，探员；你现在一次就要把它们全打破，这可行不通。”  
  
“Ony！”  
  
“你还有针对这个的规矩？”Coulson干干挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“我不接别人递过来的东西，然后我也不抱宝宝。这是写在Tony Stark操作手册上的，你没拿一份吗？”  
  
“首先，”Coulson叹气，往上颠了下好把在怀里扭动的小朋友抱得更牢，鉴于Tony显然没有接过他抱着的意思，“他是个小孩子，不是个宝宝。”  
  
一个正拼命对着Tony噘嘴以争取关注的小孩子，而Tony英勇地选择尝试争取不在可爱的生气表情下屈服。  
  
“而其次，Tony Stark操作手册是我编写的，而你知道上面写着什么吗？写着如果你变得难搞，就别费心去跟你吵，直接电击了事。我之前还从没有抱着个孩子这么干过，但你真的想挑战我的极限吗，Stark？”  
  
Tony嘲讽地一笑，在小朋友可爱地噘起嘴的时候全心研究他太过熟悉的双眼。小家伙扭动得太厉害，Coulson只得把他放下来，然后他就径直跑向Tony，一路上奋力挥动小手，到了Tony跟前拍击他的钢铁侠喷射靴以吸引注意。  
  
“你真是个大甜心哪，你 _想_ 抱抱他，是不？”Clint赖皮地笑，显然注意到Tony刚才入神的凝视。  
  
“不，”Tony撒谎。  
  
“不？”小朋友似乎是意识到Tony不打算抱起他，他重重眨眼，下唇开始危险地颤动，“布要偶，Ony？”  
  
“不不不，我是说，我当然想抱你起来了，小家伙，真的，我只是，我不知道怎么抱，手该往哪放，怎么平衡……”Tony语无伦次，试图安抚住泪汪汪的小朋友，“求你了，别哭了成吗。”  
  
“老天，Stark，就赶紧抱他起来，”Natasha翻个白眼。  
  
“但他这么……”Tony踌躇，视线离不开抹眼泪的小家伙。这么 _脆弱_ 。“……小。”  
  
“他也没那么小，”Bruce沉思地说，拍拍小朋友金发的脑袋，“事实上，考虑到Steve这个年纪的时候有多体弱，他发育算是相当良好了。”  
  
事实或许如此，但这并不能让Tony感觉好些。更别提Tony从未想过他会这样不知怎么地就成为一个突然变回两岁的Steve Rogers的监护人。甚至是Loki决定他很无聊，可以进到塔里来找点乐子，打他们所有人一个措手不及，最后把Steve变成了要持续一周的小孩子这事他也没考虑过。  
  
这会儿那家伙早跑到宇宙的不知哪个角落里，绝对是在邪恶地窃笑。  
  
这混蛋。  
  
“Thor，”Tony转头望向北欧神，“这具体是怎么回事？”  
  
“吾恐对吾弟法术知之甚少，”Thor歉意地解释，“然据他而言此番只持续一周，况吾信其言真。”  
  
“哦真的么，Loki说实话？真是新鲜事，”Tony嗤声，而宝宝Steve努力尝试沿他的腿向上爬，“但我们没办法解开这个咒语，我不知道，至少现在大概不行？”  
  
“所言甚是。而Loki此回仅为与往常一般之恶作剧，我并未感到他有任何邪恶意图-”  
  
“这你熟得很，是不？”Tony哼声，而这时Steve开始啃他的喷射靴。  
  
“吾弟并无恶意，”Thor严肃重申，“我确信好队长这周内即能复原。”  
  
“啊那真是好得很，但我现在应该拿他怎么办？”Tony抱怨，试着把Steve从靴子上晃下去，“他在我靴子上 _流口水_ 了，Coulson！Coulson，快叫他停下！”  
  
“试着从抱起他开始吧，”Coulson叹气。  
  
Steve仍然直对他撅嘴，眼睛睁得大大的，充满恳求，而Tony的心跳不受控制地加快了。他几乎都向那小家伙伸出手……然后紧紧攥成了拳头。  
  
“不。办不到啊。”  
  
“不Ony？”Steve呜咽出声，小手徒劳地抓向空气，指望Tony抱他起来。  
  
“你真是铁石心肠，Stark，”Natasha嘶嘶出声，穿过房间，把Steve抱在怀里。Steve扭动挣扎想要回到Tony身边，但Natasha只是摇晃着他，试图平息他的反抗。  
  
“没事的，Stevey，”Clint越过Natasha的肩膀咕咕地逗着小家伙，在Steve脸前晃着手指，“Tony小朋友只是对可爱过敏。你是他的弱点。”  
  
“Ony过民？”  
  
“是滴，”Clint严肃地确认。  
  
Steve一脸困惑，但停下扭动挣扎要去找Tony的动作，转而抓住Clint的手指放嘴里啃。  
  
Tony烦躁地叹气，旋身准备离开。他一点也不想牵涉到这事里，无论Steve为时已晚的“Ony！布走，Ony！”哭喊声有多拽扯他的心弦。他跟小孩子处不好；他就没处好过。他对自己有自知之明。理论上他喜欢他们，但真把他跟一个小孩子放一块……哎，他们太小太脆弱，年纪小得什么也不懂。尤其是刚刚学步的那些；危险地摇摇晃晃，口水流得像漏掉的水龙头，语言能力刚好够烦人地大吵大闹，又不够真正跟你正经讲两句话的。  
  
是的，小孩子们绝对是致命的。  
  
*  
  
  
说真的，Tony完全不知道他怎么让自己沦落到这步境地的。  
  
“早到你咯，Ony！”露着两颗门牙的Steve欢欣地大叫，努力踮起脚尖够在Tony藏身的沙发前朝后张望。  
  
“你怎么这么快就找到我了？”Tony佯装惊讶地大叫。  
  
“嗷呜！”是Steve攀上并且翻过沙发扑在Tony背上时唯一的回答。  
  
Tony直起身，把金发的小东西挂在背上，在活动室里飞跑了一圈。他发出类似飞机的声音，在倒在沙发上时则学的是碰撞声，同时把Steve甩在坐垫上。Steve开心地尖叫，Tony挠他痒痒偷袭他。就在这时他瞥见Coulson站在门口，面无表情投给他一个“所-以-你-不-喜-欢-小-孩-子-哈？”的眼神，然后全身僵硬。  
  
“去你的，Coulson。”  
  
“不-不词，Ony！”Steve伸出肉乎乎的小手打了Tony的头作为惩罚。  
  
“嗷！天，轻点，小平底锅。你想要啥，探员？”  
  
“我就是很好奇在我离开去开会的五个小时里，你是如何从看见他在你的战甲上流口水就轻微恐慌症发作，到了现在驮着他转圈，还参与了美术小手工的这步境地的。”  
  
“你咋知道美术这回事的？”  
  
“你头发上有胶水和闪粉。”  
  
“喔，”Tony晃晃脑袋，闪粉洒在Steve身周，他高兴地咯咯直笑，“嗯，猫女特工和莱格拉斯还在神盾试图追踪Loki，Thor动身回阿斯加德忙同一个活计去了，而Bruce正在楼下分析Steve的血样，所以就剩下我了。如此难以置信吗？”  
  
Tony气哼哼地反问，但他也不是十分有底气。他没告诉CoulsonBruce抽血时Steve是如何嚎啕到眼睛都快哭掉出来。他也没告诉Coulson Steve的啜泣几乎是立刻击垮了他之前努力建立起的他与宝宝Steve间的防守，鉴于Tony立马冲过去把Steve横抱起来，摇晃着小家伙直到他平静下来，然后就再也没把他放下来过。  
  
“好吧，那么伟大的Tony Stark做了起司意面吗？”Coulson举起一个购物袋，“因为在相当短的时间之后这可能就非常必要了。说起这个，我在从神盾回来的路上进了趟超市。我买了幼儿食物，一点玩具，还有些填色书。”  
  
“哦，”Tony眨眨眼睛，这么个小孩子到底需要点啥的现实问题刚刚开始为他的大脑所接收，“呃，谢谢。”  
  
“别谢我，你付的钱，”Coulson一笑，把Tony众多信用卡之一抛在餐桌面上。  
  
“……我打算问你咋拿到的，但我大概确定得到的答案绝对是在我们讲话时躲在通风管道偷听。”  
  
“我确信他在。”  
  
“鹰苏苏？”Steve仰头朝上看，好像Clint就趴在天花板上似的。  
  
“好推断，小土豆，”Tony颔首，一把捞起小Steve，抱着他进了厨房，Coulson正把袋子放下。  
  
“推淡？”  
  
“意思是很厉害，”Tony解释，把小家伙放在餐桌上，“饿了吗？”  
  
“饿饿！”Steve开心大叫，小手在桌子上兴奋地拍打。  
  
大家发现Steve“T”和一部分卷舌“R”音还发不好；Tony变成了“Ony”，塔莎阿姨听起来像“娜莎阿姨”，后来干脆就成了“娜莎姨”，Bruce叔叔是“布斯苏苏”，而Thor叔叔就是“奥尔苏苏”。Steve还学着Tony对Coulson和Clint的称呼，分别把他们叫做“探沿苏苏”和“鹰苏苏”。  
  
没人确切知道为啥Tony在名字后头没跟个“苏苏”的称呼，但与此同时也没人能搞清楚为啥Steve跟尼龙搭扣那样粘着Tony。两人从前本就很亲密没错，但Steve现在似乎没有他成人时的所有记忆。然而，他在Tony每次离开他身侧时都嚎啕大哭。复仇者们对于这个给出的合理推断是Tony是Steve在被变小前见到的最后一个人，所以Tony的面孔大概也许是留在了他的印象里。  
  
因此全体复仇者花了整个下午的时间和他们被变小的队长做游戏，全程由Tony作传声筒。午饭过后，Clint和Natasha从神盾回来，（毫无头绪），所以他们就一起玩了泡沫子弹枪。由于Clint靠爬进通风管道作了弊，Coulson和Natasha靠，呃，他们自己作了弊，所以Tony认定他只有穿上钢铁侠装甲才算公平。而这就导致Tony揽过Steve直冲上天，恰恰躲过Natasha的火线范围，带着他俩全速穿过房子逃离包围圈，期间Steve兴奋地尖叫了一路。而就为这个Clint急眼了，指控Tony犯规，所以当Tony把Steve放下来歇会儿的时候，Clint兴高采烈地偷走了小家伙作为报复。  
  
Steve，在意识到和Tony分开的一瞬间， _放声大哭_ 。  
  
哭声响亮刺耳，Natasha对此很不高兴，立刻把Clint（字面意义上地）扔到了反省角作为作弊和偷盗小孩的惩罚。Clint指控说是Tony先犯规的，Tony反唇相讥说那Clint就应该从该死的通风管道里出来，而Steve第一时间叫起来“Ony说了不-不词！Ony现在去不-不角吧？”  
  
Natasha，再愿意执行不过了，把Tony赶到了不-不角去站着。  
  
Tony还在与Clint在新设的不-不角大眼瞪小眼的时候，Natasha拿出了填色书。就在这时Thor回来了（同样毫无进展）然后开心地参与进填色活动当中。Tony正准备离开不-不角，说它愚蠢没意义呢，但Steve特别坚持，喊些什么“Ony不看，Ony不看！”同时整个人爬到了桌子上试图盖住他的画作。所以Tony只好不情愿地呆在不-不角，忙于在偷偷回头观察Steve和压低声音与Clint互致愈发创意的死亡威胁之间来回切换。  
  
“Ony，Ony看！”之后Steve奔向他，自豪地举起他的作品。  
  
画得并不是很好辨认——说到底小家伙也才只有两岁——但充斥了整页的红金亮色让他涂鸦的主题相当明显。在红金色当中某处有一抹蓝色还有金发，Tony微笑起来。  
  
“你救我！”Steve开心大叫，Tony把这小小一束灿阳拥入怀中。  
  
“Tony救了你，哈？”Clint窃笑。Tony瞪了他一眼让他闭嘴，这是Steve抬起头用大大的蓝眼睛望着他。  
  
“是！Ony总救我！”  
  
Tony完全不知道该怎么应对这个。这是说，Steve还是记得点什么的么？记得他们整个团队一起战斗的时刻？看上去不大像；Steve听着跟其他两岁孩子没什么区别。很有可能他有些过去经历的模糊记忆，而这就能解释为啥他没被身边如此多的陌生人给吓到。不管怎么说小朋友Steve看上去本能地信任他们，而至少这让人谢天谢地。  
  
填色时间过后，Bruce提议去公园玩。他们给自己带了披萨，给Steve的则是炸鸡块，起司意面和蒸蔬菜。Steve狼吞虎咽地消灭了鸡块和面，但坚决抵制蔬菜。  
  
“布要。”  
  
“来吧Steve，菜菜很好吃的，”Bruce尝试劝服，“我特意给你做的，你吃掉它们就能重新变得高大又强壮了。”  
  
“布要 _布要_ ，布斯苏苏！”  
  
“他没睡午觉，”Natasha叹气，“现在有点晚了。他大概累了。”  
  
“不！不累，娜莎姨！”  
  
“好啦不累不累，”Coulson翻翻眼睛，为保险起见仍分神留意着Clint，这人现在正呆在娱乐设施的最顶端把其他小孩子都吓得屁滚尿流的。  
  
“Ony也没次苏菜！”Steve抗议，圆滚滚的手臂交叉胸前。  
  
“Tony _可喜欢_ 吃蔬菜了，”Natasha抓住这个机会，把Steve的餐盘推向Tony，“事实上，我打赌他能把你的也吃掉，对不，Tony？”  
  
“呃这个。”  
  
 _“对不对，Tony？”_  
  
“呃，是的。可喜欢了。”Tony把一片黄瓜丢进嘴里，“唔嗯嗯。”  
  
“Ony哭哭脸！”Steve指控，“Ony也不喜番！”  
  
“不，我可喜欢的，唔嗯嗯，好吃好吃。愿意成天吃哪，”Tony很快又吃掉一些，“看？好吃哟。”  
  
Steve眯眼研究Tony，显然怀疑得很。  
  
“好次嘛？”  
  
“可好吃了……太好吃了，我大概得再偷吃点……”Tony假装要对Steve的蔬菜再度发起进攻。  
  
“不！”Steve叫起来，拽回他的盘子，生气地看了Tony一眼，“坏Ony，辣是我的！”  
  
“那你就得快点吃防止我再来呀，小朋友，”Tony笑起来，在Steve匆匆扒光蔬菜时揉乱了Steve柔软的金发。  
  
他们喂完Steve，小家伙也筋疲力尽了，趴在Tony肩头睡得沉沉。他们回家，Tony把小朋友放上他自己的床铺，并不自觉地惊叹于这个小人在Steve的大床上显得有多小。即便Tony熬夜是家常便饭，他也发现这么折腾的一天即使对一名复仇者而言也是多么不可思议地漫长，几乎榨干了他。  
  
他脑袋沾上枕头的一瞬间就睡死过去。

  
*  
  
寒冷。  
  
那种冷彻心扉的冰寒感，渗入骨髓，仿佛永不融化的冰。片段画面闪回，硝烟战火与干涸血迹盘亘其上。  
  
混乱来袭，士兵们在枪林弹雨中纷纷仆地。人皮面具被扯下，露出一张血红的骷髅面孔，空洞的眼神尖叫着 _你又哪里与众不同？_ 一只孤零零伸出的手，滑脱，坠落。尖叫接连，海水灌入口鼻，周围环绕仍是虚空，虚空，虚空。蓝色光芒带起连串气泡，先是个立方体沉入海中，接着金属权杖将他思维搅乱，最后是胸膛上安放的倒三角，这是那个人以心灵献祭换来的重生。  
  
Steve随后惊醒，窒息般喘气，那些不具名、无从辨认的尖叫声仍然回荡耳边。Steve紧紧攥住床单，泪水顺脸颊蜿蜒而下。他不喜欢他大大的床。太大，太空，太冷。他手脚并用地爬下床，摇摇晃晃地穿过走廊，试图寻找什么。他的思绪为睡意和恐惧所困，拼不出那个名字，但柔和的蓝色三角形亮光在他脑海中亮起，他最后发现他不知不觉到了塔顶的卧室门口。  
  
Tony从来不是个睡得特别沉的人，所以当他的房门被打开，有个小小的身影钻进他房间时，他动了动醒过来。  
  
“嗯？小鬼头，你干什么跑出——”他在听到Steve令人心碎的啜泣后立刻消音。他瞬间清醒了，坐起来掀开被单，“喂，喂，怎么了？你做了噩梦吗？”  
  
Steve说不出话来，小家伙又开始抽泣，在Tony把他拥入怀中时变成了不可抑制的嚎啕。  
  
“嘘，嘘，没事了小不点。哎，没事了……你很安全，我保证，你现在很安全，我不会让你受一点伤害，好吗？”  
  
当Steve终于能够平静下来，Tony正准备牵他穿过走廊回他的大床；而这时Steve重新开始惊慌。  
  
“不！要泥，Ony！布要回去！”Steve大哭，拼尽全力扒在Tony身上，“布要走，Ony，要泥在一起！”  
  
“那就来吧，”Tony妥协，带Steve回他的床上。  
  
他给小家伙掖好被单，在他额头上印下轻柔一吻，低声道晚安。Steve安静了好长一段时间，间或小小抽噎，Tony几乎认定小人儿已经睡熟了，这时这孩子又喊了他一声。  
  
“Ony？”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“泥一直都会救我嘛，Ony？”  
  
随后是长长的停顿，而后Tony犹豫地伸出一边手臂，保护性地圈在小家伙身侧。  
  
“对啊。一直如此，Steve。”  
  
*  
  
Steve整整一周每晚都会做噩梦。  
  
每晚，他都奔向Tony。在第二还是第三个晚上，Tony发现自己下意识地等待小小脚掌啪嗒啪嗒从走廊奔来，等着小小影子从门边犹犹豫豫地探头探脑，等着小小身躯蜷在他身边，问他那个相同的问题。回答这个问题是Tony唯一会称呼小家伙“Steve”的时候，平常任何时候这么叫都怪怪的，感觉诡异得很。尽管Tony尽量不去想这些，他还是深知自己为什么就在那个时候才能对小朋友叫出“Steve”——因为他永远都 _会_ 去救Steve，无论他变成什么样子。无论是超级反派还是噩梦侵袭，Tony始终都会在他朋友身后。他或许有也或许没有对这个所谓的朋友有那么一丝强烈地不可自拔，但谁也没必要知道这个。  
  
而如果他也很喜爱现在这种陪伴模式，嗯，这事同样也没谁有必要知道。  
  
诡异的是，现在看来如果复仇者们齐心一致，他们是个相当出色的育儿小分队。Clint教Steve如何专业技术地爬通风管道，然后跟他玩几个小时的捉迷藏游戏。Natasha是他的画画小伙伴，到了这周末涂鸦作品多得Tony不得不去买了重型吸磁石把它们挂起来。Bruce一口气能给Steve读上好几个小时的书，Thor跟他玩所有其他人都没那个精力奉陪的你-抓-不-到-我游戏，而到头来Coulson成了宝宝餐大厨。Coulson也接管了洗澡任务，直到Tony拿太多的超级奶妈笑话亏他，然后这个任务落到了他自己头上。  
  
而Tony？这个嘛。  
  
Tony是Steve的安全毯。Steve几乎不让Tony离开他身侧，而尽管Tony矢口否认，他也不愿意离开小家伙身边。Tony对这孩子溺爱到没边；他伙同Steve挑掉盘里的蔬菜，纵容他过了睡觉的点还在看迪士尼电影，还给他买了多得不能行的玩具。他买玩具的方法是带Steve去商店，确保他稳稳坐在购物车的儿童座上，然后推着车子走过货架，Steve指啥就扔啥进车里。  
  
这种没天理的溺爱模式是复仇者们可预料的；Tony就是如此，钞票和规则都不是他的问题。然而他们没有料到的，是除此之外一切的一切。因为其他复仇者做到的，Tony加倍完成。他陪着做每个躲猫猫和你追我跑游戏，每次画画和读书时间从不缺席，每次让Steve骑在肩膀上带他去公园，商店，超市。他喂每顿饭，给他洗每次澡，处理每处的事后狼藉；他让Steve拿沙发坐垫堆堡垒，带他去后院野营，一遍又一遍地看数量庞大的迪士尼电影。他允许Steve进他的工作间，跟他没完没了地讲好几个小时的话，然后当他发现Steve拿永久性记号笔在他的钢铁侠盔甲上乱画，他就 _只是耸肩了事_ 。  
  
打那之后，复仇者私下进行了一场激烈讨论，主题事关Tony是就这么温柔呢，还是他最近撞到了脑袋。  
  
*  
  
当Steve醒来时，他完全不知自己身处何处。  
  
对房间的匆匆一扫告诉他这是间空旷的卧室。屋子里干干净净，基本没什么摆设，Steve基本上确定是间客房了，就在这时他瞥见角落的一张桌子，上面堆满了显示平板和高科技的啥啥小玩意儿。那么这是Tony的房间了。所以他在Tony的床上。就是，Tony Stark。他的队友。他的朋友。他碰巧难堪无比而又不可自拔地喜欢上的那个人。  
  
好吧，这真是糗到不能忍。  
  
Steve飞快扯开被单，溜出房间，却在走廊上停下脚步。老天爷他身上穿的是啥啊？这是 _钢铁侠连身睡衣_ 么？苍天哪，如果Tony现在见着他了绝对，绝对要拿这个嘲笑他一辈子。他到哪去 _弄的_ 这个穿的啊？他又是被什么附体了才会穿上这个？Steve飞快地冲过走廊，连滚带爬地试图在任何人看见他之前回到房间的时候还滑倒了。  
  
他扯开衣柜，疯了一样全速换回平常衣物，把睡衣藏在——说真的，你上哪儿能买到成人尺寸的连体睡衣啊？——柜子的最深处。换好后，他从衣柜探出来，然后僵住了。  
  
天老爷啊，就跟玩具反斗城在他卧室里开起了店一样。  
  
玩具结结实实地 _铺满了_ 整个地板。数量有成百上千，大体上都是复仇者主题，但也有不少毛绒动物和建筑玩具，还有儿童书，超多的儿童书。到处也都是纸，Steve朝前走就踩到了一张。他转而捡起，颜色错综复杂——红色和金色最为醒目，但蓝色也有不少，还有一团一团的紫色和黑色，一大点绿色，以及一抹飞在空中的黄色。  
  
这是……队伍吗？  
  
发生 _了_ 什么？谁在他房间里安置了个孩子？这就是为什么他在Tony的床上醒来，因为他自己的床上睡了个小孩子么？但话说回来，为啥他会穿着那么离谱的睡衣啊？更不必提，为什么他打一开始就不记得昨晚发生的事了？他得坐下来。  
  
Tony的声音透过扬声系统传来。  
  
“小鬼头，如果你还睡懒觉不起床，五分钟内不下楼，我就把你的薄煎饼全吃光！”  
  
Steve，虽然困惑但更多的是好奇，下了楼去。  
  
“哦啊。是哪个小朋友，又是怎么成功地支使 _Tony Stark_ 为之下厨的？”Steve看清厨房的情形后用力眨了眨眼。  
  
这块地方一片狼藉。好几盘表面凹凸的薄煎饼，好几碗炒鸡蛋和切得奇形怪状的水果，一大盘焦掉的培根放在桌上。五六个碗遍布四周，几个散落在地上，其余的堆在水槽里，Tony手里还拿着一个，薄煎饼糊糊滴到了他的衬衣前胸上。配料到处都是——黄油和糖洒在桌子上，地上有面粉痕迹，蛋壳从流理台往下掉——然后每处角落当然都有糖浆痕迹。在所有这一切中央，Tony穿着一件“亲吻我吧，我可是拯救了地球”的围裙僵在原地，瞪着Steve好像他长出了第二个头。  
  
“ _Steve?_ ”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“你 _年纪变大_ 了！”Tony控诉，向他挥舞抹刀。  
  
“……你比我年纪还大……”Steve皱眉，隐约感觉有点点受冒犯。  
  
“不，我是说……你是…… _你_ 了。你不再是……”Tony弯腰，把手比在膝盖高度，“你懂。小小的。”  
  
“我很久没那个样子了，”Steve挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“你真的不记得了，对吧？”Tony眨眼，放下手中的煎饼糊，穿过厨房仔细地审视Steve。  
  
“记得……？”  
  
“哈，”Tony回应，在Steve身上戳戳捣捣，“当我离开你起床时，你还是——”  
  
“当你 _啥？_ ”Steve脱口而出，红色涌上双颊，“你 _也在床上？_ ”  
  
“呃，”Tony眨了下眼，有点困惑，“是啊。我睡床上啊。”  
  
“你 _跟我一起_ 睡了？”  
  
“没必要说得这么龌龊吧，Steve，”Tony弹了下舌头指控他，“你当时是个小孩子的。”  
  
“我没那个意……等下， _啥？_ ”  
  
“没错。Loki在上次战斗中把你变成了一个小孩子，这周里我们一直在照顾你。”  
  
“他说的‘我们’其实是指你个小家伙这一周就拴着他哪都跑不掉，”Clint宣布，走进房间来，拍拍Steve的肩膀，“真高兴你恢复原样，队长。Tony，伙计，你的煎饼又着了，去收拾下吧你。”  
  
“擦，”Tony冲过房间，在锅子前恰恰刹住，试图挥灭火苗。那不管用，最后Tony倒了一杯水在上面，“没事了！”  
  
“我当时是个……小孩子？”Steve问Clint，跟着他在餐桌前坐下，精英杀手正满腔热情地对着培根盘子准备开动，但回答的是Natasha。  
  
“我们遇到过更诡异的事情，”她边进门边耸耸肩，取了一碟煎饼，“而且Stark也算态度良好了一阵子了，所以总体不算太糟糕。”  
  
“喂，”Tony转身用沾着煎饼糊的抹刀指着Natasha的方向，把更多的面糊撒得到处都是，“我根本就是一个无私忘我的抚养人，你的语义与此截然相反可是让我大感冒犯哪。”  
  
“拜托，”Clint嗤声，“你可是全职主内啊，伙计。Stevey小朋友到哪都抱着你不撒手，就跟他该死的私人泰迪熊似的。”  
  
“不-不词啊，Barton，角落里呆着去，”Tony谴责他，把下一盘煎饼放在桌上，然后立马僵住了。长长的沉默里所有人都盯着他，他也瞪回去。Steve平生首次所见，Tony脸红了，“好吧，公平来说，我一分钟前才发现Steve不再是两岁了，所以知道么，操你们的。”  
  
“跟你一起滚去不-不角呆着啊，Stark，”Clint窃笑，Tony拿抹刀敲他。  
  
“滚蛋，Barton。”  
  
“所以你真的啥也不记得了？”Natasha无视了Clint和Tony，转而将注意力投向Steve，后者耸肩。  
  
“我想我记得Loki，”Steve揉揉脑门，尝试攫住那些记忆，“他就凭空出现了，是不？”  
  
“是的，那混蛋。我打那以后就在致力研制某种屏蔽魔法的防御措施，但进展缓慢，”Tony摇了摇头，“我需要他搞那什么洗脑过程时候念出具体咒符的更多信息。我从他的这次到来译出了一些什么，但都没啥帮助。”  
  
“更不用提Stark整整一周里都没在工作间里呆超过一小时的，”Coulson边补充边走进厨房，“所以他大概没那个时间去详尽地研究那些，如果我猜得没错的话。”  
  
“我一直很忙的，放我一马好吗，”Tony咕哝。  
  
“忙着填色和吃海绵起司意面咯，”Clint翻个白眼。  
  
“那更好吃点，好吧？小家伙同意我，不是……么，”Tony的话语尾音不见了，因为很显然Steve，自带-超级-士兵荣光，可不是什么“小家伙”，“呃。好吧。嗯。随便了。你说得没错，我是该干活去了。所以我该走了。去干那事。现在。”  
  
接着Tony匆匆忙忙出了厨房，围裙随便扔在流理台上，几乎挨着地下的一只碗。  
  
“一个时代的告终，”Clint痛切地摇头，“Tony•Stark•是•普•通•人•的•那•么•一•周。”  
  
“挺好的一周，”Coulson轻哼一声表示同意，给自己冲了一杯咖啡。Steve摇摇头驱散他周围的疯狂感，开始往他的盘子里盛东西。  
  
他的生活之前也变得比这还诡异过，而且，嗯，他也饿了。  
  
在那之后，复仇者之塔里重归正常；至少，还能有些正常的事情是存在着的。Tony开初的几天总是说走嘴，不小心把Steve叫做“小鬼头”或者“小家伙”，但第三天起问题就妥善解决了。玩具卖掉了，图画摘下来了（保险起见满满当当地塞在Tony的桌子抽屉里，但没人有必要知道这个），而且Steve和Tony顺利无碍地重归正常友谊。

*

*  
  
【5/3短更 LZ是个节后有考试的苦逼学生党，所以这次也很短小对不住嘤！下回完结w】  
  
寒冷。  
  
Steve惊醒，大口呼吸空气几乎呛到，血溅沙场的梦魇仍然萦绕脑海。他闭上双眼，断片残垣犹在，鲜血硝烟和寒冰，永远有寒冰，永远在一旁窥待时机压垮他。他扯掉被单扔在一旁，出门沿走廊走下去，完全没有在朝哪里走去的概念。他的思绪由于睡意和恐慌而迷迷蒙蒙，他沿走廊狂奔，其间一直在打颤，由于噩梦的极度 _恐怖_ 而喘不过气来，然后在他意识到之前，他已经是用撞的推开了Tony卧室的门。  
  
“Steve？”Tony问道，显然听见了他。  
  
“呃，”Steve嗓音由于睡意和其他原因而粗嘎，梦境与现实的界限并不清晰，“是我。”  
  
“你还……好吗？”  
  
如果Steve这时候是醒着的，能思考一下的话，他就会注意到Tony听到他进来然后醒过来的过程是有多么之快，几乎像是他一直期待着这个。如果他这时候醒着，他就会注意到Tony嗓音里的小心翼翼，不知如何应对。但Steve没完全清醒；他还在梦魇包围之下，理智在惊惶失措下无影无踪。他甚至不清楚为什么他要在这里，只知道他想要上床去蜷在Tony身边，注视着弧反应堆的蓝色亮光直到那哄他入睡，与此同时Tony同往常一样把他的头发拂到脑后，亲吻他的额头，告诉他自己一直都会救他。  
  
他不知这些念头从何而起；他觉得这大概又是一些幻觉，他凭空想象和希求捏造的，但他无所谓了，他筋疲力尽六神无主，所以在他反应过来之前他就挨着Tony上了床，蜷在他身边，一气呵成毫无凝滞。Tony迟疑了一下，有那么一瞬他摒住了呼吸，明显对此毫无心理准备。然而这只是短短一瞬，下一刻他就妥协了，试探性地将手臂环向Steve犹颤的身躯。弧反应堆在Steve颊侧晕鸣，熟悉又抚慰，突然一下子Steve感到整个人都松懈下来。下一秒，Tony在Steve额上印下一个温柔，小心的吻，轻轻拨开金色的细软额发。  
  
“一直都是吗，Tony？”Steve喃喃，话语在理智诘问前溜出唇畔。  
  
之后是长长的停顿，Steve等到回复时几乎滑入睡眠，因此没有听出Tony声音里的颤抖，那几近耳语，玻璃般易碎。  
  
“一直如此，Steve。”  
  
*  
  
Steve醒来时，有条手臂环在他腰间。  
  
他发现事出蹊跷的所花费的时间过分地长了些。当他终于觉察到有什么地方不对，他小心地脱身出来，试着保持安静，别再脸红。这简直无法理解。他是个成年人了，他可以在不打搅Tony的情况下自己处理好噩梦问题。他到底是 _中了_ 什么邪才会爬上Tony的 _床铺_ 的？Steve对昨晚的情形回忆起得越多，他感觉就越糟糕。他确实是蜷在Tony Stark怀中入睡的么？  
  
然后Tony也……由着他了？  
  
“嗯……Steve？”Tony的手臂在他身侧收紧，手掠过Steve小腹。  
  
“呃。”  
  
Steve都想给自己来一下子。啥时候才能不嘴笨啊，Rogers。  
  
“哦，”Tony眨眨眼睛，突然看上去是意识到指尖下Steve肌肉的触感，“Steve。”  
  
“是我，”Steve现下十分确定他尴尬的脸红已经爬上了后颈脖。  
  
“抱歉。你，就那个，进来了，然后我也没……”Tony语无伦次，迅速松开Steve腰间的手臂，结结巴巴地挤出话来，“我也没多想，我就，我是说，你之前……”  
  
最后几个字里，Tony的嗓音开始崩塌，声音里的茫然失措浓得惊人。Steve不由自主地回过身，面对Tony，寻找那些字里行间带出来的未尽话语与感情。Tony看上去脆弱不堪，Steve以往甚至不能把这个词和这个人联系起来。  
  
“我习惯了这种陪伴吧，我想，”Tony并不对上Steve的视线，他撇低头，薄红晕上双颊。  
  
“你为什么照顾我？”Steve问。或许现在不是问这个问题的最佳时机，但自打他知晓Tony所作所为起这个问题就一直盘亘脑海。  
  
“抱歉让你失望了，但我也不是一直都是个彻头彻尾的混账啊，Rogers，”话语中突然染上怒气，Tony转过身，准备下床。在他反应过来前，Steve拽住了他的手臂。  
  
“不，等等，”令Steve感到惊讶的是，Tony停步了。他仍然背对Steve，但没有再朝前动作，“拜托了，我不是那个意思。我只是……让你为我做那么多真的很不好意思。我很抱歉。”  
  
“没必要道歉，”Tony叹气，一只手爬过乱发，此情此景不知怎地让Steve感到一阵暖流涌过内里，“你基本上从一开始就是扒着我不放，打死不松手。是我过于不该地习惯了这样的陪伴。不是你的错。”  
  
“我……扒着你不放？”  
  
“就跟尼龙搭扣一样。大概我就是对真正的Steve没那么喜欢我感到有点沮丧，”话出口的一瞬间，Tony就呻吟着用一只手捂住嘴，从指缝间模糊不清地吐字，“操。咖啡。我他妈的需要咖啡。”  
  
下一刻Tony就起身下床，快速走向房门，但Steve同样迅速，又一次抓住了Tony的手臂。  
  
“哎，等等，”Steve拽住他不放，“你觉得我不喜欢你？”  
  
“老天，现在谈这个太早了，”Tony揉着鼻梁，试图绕过这个问题，“说真的，我们暂且不提这个去吃早——”  
  
“Tony，我真的很喜欢你，”在他来得及细想前话语就溜出唇畔，而且老天保佑，他还在说下去，就像雪球滚下山坡，他就是没法停下，“我喜欢你喜欢得不知如何是好。我尽量力持平常想和你保持距离，但你让这一切该死地 _难以达成_ ，我——”  
  
“你刚是说了粗话吗？”Tony被逗乐般说道，而Steve现下尴尬得甚至完全没有注意到他说这话时脸上 _大大的_ 笑容。  
  
“Tony，我现在 _试着努力_ 向你告白一些事情呢，如果你能正经那么半分钟，我真的很谢天谢地——啊，你现在凑得太近了点，你要——”  
  
然后Tony倾身向上，拽着Steve的睡衣领子把他揽下来，卓有成效地用一个炙热的吻堵回了接下来的所有废话。Steve僵在原地，脑海里只剩下一个念头四处回荡； _Tony是在亲我吗？_ Tony的双手从他的领子来到脖子上，然后正当Steve回过神来，打算回吻时，Tony抽开身。Steve倾身向前，追逐Tony的嘴唇，不愿意离开。  
  
“我刚刚是成功攻略了美国队长吗？”Tony挑起一边眉毛，但尽管他的话语轻快，他眼神里还是能清晰读出害怕会错了意的恐慌。  
  
“闭嘴，Tony，”Steve喜爱地回嘴，重新将嘴唇印上Tony的。  
  
头顶蓦然传来碰地一声重响，两人都僵住了。  
  
“操，”一个熟悉的声音抱怨，然后，“那什么。你俩有谁打算问问我还好吗？”  
  
“你在我跟你算完帐之前都不算好，Barton，”Tony恨声，抓过桌上一支钢笔甩进排风格栅里。  
  
“别紧张，铁罐儿，”Clint的声音回荡在通风管道里，“鉴于我确信你真的很担心我，我就是磕了一下，而且纯粹是因为你俩亲得太过火了。这说明了某些事情。”  
  
 _“再见不送，Barton。”_  
  
“还有，祝贺你这榆木疙瘩终于开窍了！”Clint远远大喊，声音随着他逃远奔进另个方向而渐弱。  
  
“我总有一天要真真弄死他，”Tony气哼哼。  
  
Steve仅仅回以一个微笑，手臂缠上Tony腰间，将他拉回应属的怀抱。


End file.
